worlds_end_bookfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Fischbach III
King''' Henry Fischbach III''' (229-295) was a Human man and the eighth King of Cartham, ruling from 239 until his death. He was the son of Henry Fischbach II and Gloriana Burgh. He was the husband of Matilda Courteney, and father of Rainydayas, Oliver, Leofrick, William and Eleanor. Biography Early life Henry was born in 229 to King Henry Fischbach II and his wife, Gloriana Burgh. He had an older sister, Sadon, who had been officially appointed as King Henry's heir. Many were outraged when King Henry refused to appoint his son as the heir to the throne, citing the laws established by the Royal Council in Year 201, declaring that the throne could not pass to a woman. When his father died in 239, the Council agreed to honor the late king's wishes, repealing the law stating that the throne could not pass to a woman. In a fit of rage, Henry killed his own sister and inherited the throne, thus becoming known as Henry the Kinslayer. Reign The people of Cartham were enraged by Henry's actions, and several lords refused to remain under the king's rule. Various cities declared their independence from Cartham, namely several in the north and east. As the kingdom began to shrink and Henry sent his armies to reclaim their land, he drowned his growing fears in strongwine. Henry married Matilda Courteney on February 11, 268. Together, they would have five children; Rainydayas, Oliver, Leofrick, William, and Eleanor. For the entirety of his reign, Cartham continued to decline in size, and Henry continued to decline into dependence on alcohol. He reigned for nearly fifty-five years before dying in 295, apparently through the use of poison. Physical appearance Henry was said to resemble his father in appearance. He was a handsome young man, though he had a sullen look in his eyes and a pouty mouth. Henry did not have a beard, only a wispy mustache. Overall, he did not look like a warrior. He wore the Crown of Oliver I. Personality & traits Henry was quick to anger and slow to forgive. At the age of ten, he was known to be a lazy and somewhat sulky boy, inclined to gluttony at the table and given to swilling ale and strongwine, traits he carried into adulthood. Following the murder of his sister, Henry's drinking grew more frequent, as he used strongwine to drown his fears. He was often described as "grasping". Through his reign, Henry never knew joy nor peace. Henry was also very promiscuous, and it was widely known that he fathered several bastards. Even at a young age, he was known to pinch of fondle any serving girl within his reach. Etymology Henry is derived from the Germanic name "Heimirich", which meant "home ruler", composed of the elements "heim", meaning "home", and "ric", meaning "power, ruler". It was later commonly spelled "Heinrich", with the spelling altered due to the influence of other Germanic names like "Haganrich". Fischbach is a habitional name from a place called Fischbach, or a topographic name for someone living by a stream, "bach", noted for its fish "visch". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Widowed Individuals Category:3rd century births Category:3rd century deaths Category:Assassinated Individuals Category:House Fischbach